Banana Holiday
Banana Holiday is a song from Bananas in Pyjamas: The Album. A music video was created to promote ABC for Kids: Banana Holiday and Other Hits. The music video was also aired as an individual episode. Song Credits * S. McNamara * Producer - Chris Harriott * Engineer - Kathy Naunton * Assistant Engineer - Michelle Barry * Recorded and mastered at Trackdown Studios * B1: Ken Radley * B2: Nicholas Opoloski * Rob Workman: Keyboards & Programming * Bruce Whestley: Keyboards & Programming * Chris Harriott: Keyboards & Programming * Terry Murray: Guitars Lyrics Everyone: Banana, Banana Holiday Banana, Banana Holiday B2: B1. B1: Uh, yes, B2? B2: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, B1? B1: I think I am, B2. Bananas: It's holiday time! B1: I like to go away on a holiday But where? B2: Anywhere sounds good to me, B1. B1: I can't be where to go Only what to do when we're there B2: Oh yes! What's the first thing you do, B1? B1: Well, I blow up our beach ball Then I throw it in the air and catch it just before it hits the crowd B2: That sounds great, B1. I like to go away on a holiday But where? B1: Anywhere would be just great, B2. B2: Oh, what fun we have Think of all the things we could do B1: What's the first thing you do, B2? B2: A picnic in the park With munchy honey cakes and yellow jelly B1: That would be a start Bananas: We're on our Everyone: Banana, Banana Holiday Banana, Banana Holiday Bananas: We could paddle on our canoe And the beach where I'll play tricks on you Everyone: Banana, Banana Holiday Banana, Banana Holiday B1: I like to go away on a holiday But where? B2: (gasps) I've just had an idea, B1! B1: We can't be where to go Only what to do when we're there B2: (laughs) We could have a holiday at home right here. B1: A holiday at home! B2: Yes! Bananas: We'll do fun things that we would it do We'd live faraway B2: Ho-ho, let's go, B1! B1: Yeah! Everyone: Banana, Banana Holiday Banana, Banana Holiday Bananas: Even though we're still at home We'll pretend we're anywhere but here Everyone: Banana, Banana Holiday Banana, Banana Holiday B2: B1! B1: Yes, B2? B2: Let's go have a holiday in the living room! B1: Good idea, B2! Everyone: Banana, Banana Holiday Gallery File:BananaHoliday1.png|The Bananas File:BananaHoliday2.png|The Teddies File:BananaHoliday3.png File:BananaHoliday4.png File:BananaHoliday5.png File:BananaHoliday6.png File:BananaHoliday7.png|B1 File:BananaHoliday8.png File:BananaHoliday9.png|B2 File:BananaHoliday10.png File:BananaHoliday11.png File:BananaHoliday12.png File:BananaHoliday13.png File:BananaHoliday14.png File:BananaHoliday15.png File:BananaHoliday16.png|The Bananas and Amy File:BananaHoliday17.png|The Bananas and Lulu File:BananaHoliday18.png|The Bananas and Morgan File:BananaHoliday19.png File:BananaHoliday20.png File:BananaHoliday21.png File:BananaHoliday22.png|The Bananas and Rat in the Hat File:BananaHoliday23.png File:BananaHoliday24.png|The balloons File:BananaHoliday25.png File:BananaHoliday26.png File:BananaHoliday27.png File:BananaHoliday28.png File:BananaHoliday29.png File:BananaHoliday30.png|The Bananas, the Teddies, and Rat TheBananas.jpg|B1 Uh Yes B2 Are You Thinking What I'm Thinking B1 I Think I Am B2 it's Holiday Time TheBananasandRatinaHat.png|We'll Do Fun Things That We Will Do if We Were Far Away TheBananas,TeddiesandRatinaHatSinging.png Video Category:Songs Category:1993 songs